Torrents
by bringonthespam
Summary: During a huge, nighttime thunderstorm, Princess Luna drudges up wounds, old and fresh, concerning the forbidden longing she harbors toward her older sister.


A/N - A contribution to the non-clop stories about my favorite coupling, Celestia and Luna, since good, non-clop is really difficult to find for these two. Hope to encourage others who like this pairing to write their own and add to the small library.

* * *

An angry mass of dark storm clouds dominated the night sky above, much to the collected ire of one, lone princess of the moon. The grainy, overgrown bags of water had no business blocking the beauty that was her creation, intrinsically taunting her by reflecting the stormy, sour mood she had worked herself into during her reigning hours. She had toiled furiously to paint every little sky gem into its proper place before this blasted shroud had made it all but impossible to concentrate, forcing her to resign to the throne room for the remainder of her shift.

The weather pegasi had made it abundantly clear that there was to be a summer storm scheduled for this night. Princess Luna had sternly urged them to reconsider, fearing that this was simply another way for ponies to treat her own moon and sky like some disposal, somewhere to throw all of the bad weather and be grateful that they wouldn't have to be awake through it as they slept her night away. What an incredible waste it was to her, such dishonor! Despite the protests, all but commanding them to schedule it for a more suitable hour, say the early morning, where it wouldn't interfere with her or her sister's beautiful skies too much, the statistical data and demonstrations of dying crops throughout the drought-laden areas around Canterlot were staggering, and any deviation from this very night could have unfortunate consequences. Gritting her teeth, trying to keep a regal, professional air about her, she humbled herself to their designs.

Thus here she stood, sulking alone near one of the windows of the throne room, searching the unsightly patchwork of clouds for any sign of dark blue or purple to lift her spirits. As luck would have it, the vast expanse was the perfect shade of a dull, charcoal gray, all of the proverbial bases covered. It was depressing, and only helped to incense her further.

Drops of heavy moisture liberally assaulted the roof, causing ripples of tiny hollow clunks to sound into the domed space, and shots of lightning zoomed through the sky, only to be accompanied by jarring pounds of thunder. It was a torrential beast, compensating for the record lows of rainfall received this summer. Luna was troubled that the glass of the windows might bend or break from such strong currents of wind and water, but all in all she would be safe, angered by the denial of her therapeutic ritual of drinking in the sparkling sky every night, but safe.

Bleak, storm-ravaged nights such as this were sustenance for old fears, wounds, and suppressed feelings to blossom in the princess' mind, and in her heart. As she gazed out the window, bitterly cursing the ruining of her perfection, she was reminded of the last storm Canterlot experienced. This one, however, was during the evening a little earlier, not too long ago, about two months or so. It was substantially smaller in scale than the present downpour, more like a weighty summer shower. This insignificant detail would have been long forgotten, as would the day it was scheduled, if not for the contents of that tragic evening.

As all ponies are made aware, Princess Celestia wakes and is active from early mornings until she goes to sleep, early in the night, reverse this and you would have Princess Luna's wake and sleep cycle. Oftentimes, Luna and Celestia meet in the middle, where they make time for each other every dawn and dusk they possibly can. They typically do not stray from this routine unless for an important reason, but sometimes there are exceptions when one awakens later, or in this case, prematurely.

A stray, crackling lightning bolt, followed by a close thunderclap, tore Princess Luna out of her peaceful slumber, teal irises splitting open in the slightly illuminated bedroom. The tints of orange and yellow flowing over the ceiling were a sure sign that the princess of the night had been awoken abruptly a few hours before she would need to. Tiredly turning her head to one side and the other, she noticed that short cascades of rainwater descended down the crystal glass of the windows.

As much as she could have scorned the interruption in her regimen, it was also a wonderful opportunity to surprise her sister with an early visit, so that they might have more time to spend with one another. At that thought, the dark mare's lips were graced with a slight, content smile. Gently throwing off the lacy bedsheets she was wrapped in, the summer months no time for thick, woolen blankets, she stretched her hooves and legs slowly as not to pull any muscles. After she felt warmed up enough, she hopped up from the black, circular mattress and walked up to the vanity mirror close to her bedding.

Luna studied the entirety of her form, scrutinizing the damage that had been done by her daily tossing and turning. She was quite the mobile sleeper. The long, illustrious strands of her midnight-hued mane were bent in odd shapes, and some even clung to her dark body, the seasonal heat no doubt making her perspire. The princess detested being hot, which was an eventuality when one had layers stacked upon them during midday.

This was also evidenced by the odd, spiky matting that parts of her regal, blue coat had become, seeping with a sweaty film. She would have to wash up and brush herself down before leaving the privacy of her chambers, that much was assured.

She turned her head slightly to examine her radiant tail, now equally grungy, hairs split, and the flashy sparks dulled by crinkles and body heat.

"Oh goodness...," the mare of the night whispered to herself, facing forward while studying her exhausted face, "It would be an atrocity to allow my dear sister to witness me in such disarray."

As Luna headed toward her personal bathroom, impulse nearly drove her to shout for the guards outside to bring her maids to assist her in drawing a bath. She stopped herself just short of clopping her front hooves together to get their attention. Today, she thought it might be more relaxing to keep to herself, at least until she met with Celestia, of course. A nice, quiet soak would be more than stress-relieving right now. She slowly trotted over, opening the door with her magic, and stepped inside.

After calibrating the dials over her large bathtub to her exact temperature specifications, filling it with water slightly cooler than typical for most ponies, she set to work in preparing herself for the blissful evening ahead of her. As she brushed the soapy liquid around herself, images of her evening rendezvous with the princess of the sun flashed in her mind. They would have breakfast together, or in Celestia's case, dinner, enjoying each others company as they playfully laughed and teased one another about anything and everything. After that, the possibilities truly were endless. Would they take a stroll through the elegant Canterlot Gardens tonight, or would they play one of their many board games together, relishing in the challenge of outwitting each other?

To Luna, the nightly activities weren't the important parts by any stretch of the imagination. They could have been literally anything, as long as her sister was there with her to experience them. Celestia brought the usually uptight mare so much comfort by her very presence. Not since even her own mother had there ever been another pony as caring, maternal, or understanding of her pains and stress as her sister had been to her. The larger alicorn always knew exactly what to say when she was angry, tense, or affronted by these unfamiliar cultural differences as a castle servant had not performed their duties to the letter by the old procedures Luna was accustomed to. Furthermore, whenever the internally sensitive Luna became inconsolably depressed, Celestia would wrap her neck and forelegs around her sibling's in a gentle hug, humming to her and nuzzling her cheek, slowly dulling her sorrows and loneliness.

Drawing the puffy, wet sponge around her neck and shoulders, vivid visions of her loving, kind sister formed in her mind. From when they had grown up together to the present day, Celestia never ceased to be the paragon of beauty, both inside and out. Her deep, soulful, magenta eyes would pull Luna in every time, the smooth, silky lashes fluttering as she blinked, locking with hers in an elated grin, knowing that they would have so much fun together. She envied her luscious, colorful mane and tail, which happened to glide seamlessly around her. More than envied, she wanted to run her hooves through the thick strands, curl them around herself, and rub her face over them, they must have been so soft. The desire to embrace the alabaster pony bombarded Luna constantly, the one being in existence that she allowed herself to be so intimate with, the only one she would ever let her perfectly composed air down for completely. She even fancied that if it was okay with her sister, she would like to nuzzle deeply into the pearly coat, taking in the robust, fresh scent Celestia radiated, moving up to her neck. They would share gazes again, the night mare melting in hers. She would move her face forward toward her sister's and then...

A ringing splash resounded through the bathroom, snapping Luna out of her momentary fantasies. The sponge she had grasped in her magic as she cleaned herself was suddenly under her wet legs in the water. A dark blue blush began creeping across the bridge of her nose, set in a sad, guilty scrunch.

...but those were the types of activities one did not share with one's sister, no matter how badly they were coveted...

Princess Luna quickly resumed her bath, not wanting to dwell on the uncomfortable thoughts a moment longer. She picked up her sponge again and soaked the slick areas of fur across her body where the sweat had matted it before, making sure to brush every strand down uniformly. She also gave similar treatments to her mane and tail, submerging them in sudsy water and brushing out the kinks to give them that trademark sparkle and shine. She would not stand for anything less than perfection in her appearance. Celestia, her sweet sibling, deserved perfection...because she WAS perfect... Before the thick mood could overcome her again, Luna decided that some more cold water was in order before she got out and dried off.

Once clean and dry, she headed out into her bed chambers again where she inspected herself in the vanity mirror. Much better! Her mane and tail had both resumed the healthy, lustrous float they always performed after a good scrubbing, shimmering like her sky at night. Her dark coat was elegantly even, every tuft of fur in its proper place, giving off a light sheen. Just a few more steps and she would be ready to go.

The princess reached out to the middle of three drawers in the dresser next to her mirror with another indigo pulse of magical power, opening it gingerly. Within were the many cases of eye shadow Luna had, all the same powdery, light blue tint. She felt that the softer color gave her eyes a more youthful appearance, more than much darker colors would. Lifting one of the pads and a brush in the same field, she started applying the makeup, not wanting to overdo it, but just enough to be noticeable. A long time ago, Celestia had commented that the color suited her very nicely. She's never used another one since.

With the finishing touches made, and the makeup pad replaced inside the dresser drawer, Luna preened and primped the rest of her perceived imperfections meticulously. Not a single strand of hair, fur, or otherwise could be out of place. Luna was, for all intents and purposes, a perfectionist, and that urge was tripled at the prospect of being accompanied by her sister. One at a time, she put on her diamond slippers and onyx crown, making sure not to rumple anything, along with her large black collar. With one last scan and raising a foreleg in a regal pose, she was satisfied with her ensemble.

"I am confident that my sister will be quite pleased with this!"

The room had taken on a slightly darker orange than before, but at this point Princess Luna would still be early to meet with the white mare. She hoped her sister was not too busy for an impromptu meeting.

She practically skipped over to her large, dark blue double doors, barely able to contain the excitement she felt. Once in front of them, she cleared her throat, stood up straight, and held her neck high, composing herself to befit her royal station. With one diamond-shod hoof, the princess tapped on the carved and painted lumber, awaiting a response from her personal guards. Almost instantly, the doors made a looming, hollow creak as they inched outward, revealing the guards within. One of them spoke with a surprised but deferring tone.

"Oh, Your Highness, we didn't expect you to be awake at this hour! How may we serve you?" the guard bowed low, and immediately rose, waiting patiently for his princess to command him. She, in turn, addressed the guards with a friendly, though slightly curt due to some old habits, response.

"Yes...well...I would like to meet with my sist...Princess Celestia, if she is not indisposed."

The guards motioned for the princess to follow them as they told her the details.

"Actually, Your Highness, Princess Celestia cancelled one of her last meetings just a short while ago. Right this way, Princess."

As they took their first steps down the hallway, her sister's room not far off, Luna inquired as to Celestia's break in procedure.

"Would she have happened to mention exactly WHY she retired from the daily proceedings early?"

The stallion on her left had confusion written all over his features.

"The only things we were told were that she was taking the rest of the day for an important get-together, and that under no circumstances was she to be bothered for anything."

She didn't show it to her guards, but Luna's internal face lit up at the news. Celestia had obviously called off her other duties in order to spend that time with her little sister, and as usual, demanded they be left alone to bond with each other. The night princess couldn't have been more happy to hear how much Celestia cared for her.

Her elation was replaced with a twinge in her chest as they closed in on the pure white, oak doors, the only barrier between Luna and her precious sibling. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden? It wasn't like she had never met with Celestia over a thousand times before. Her hooves and legs quivered with every step, the doors getting larger and larger with her perspective. Noticing the barren heat in her mouth, she swished around whatever stream of saliva still coated her tongue, starting to wish she had a glass of water right now.

As much as she would have rather the guards wait for her to prepare what she might say, her blank, stoic expression made it impossible for them to notice her distress. With hard, swift clacks, the guard pony gave Luna no time as his voice rang out.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna requests an audience with you at this time if you are unoccupied!"

There was no response on the other side of the sun-inlaid doorway. Luna's tension lessened, only to be partially aggravated again by Celestia's absence. She would've sworn that the sun mare would be in her chambers preparing for their night together. She stepped up to the large portals herself, touching one with her hoof and pushing it slightly open to peek in. The guards momentarily thought against it, but since it was the princess' sister, she would hopefully be okay with the sudden intrusion if she was still in there.

Upon releasing the orange-tinted light shining in from the bed chamber, Luna and her guards curiously peered in. The sight was stunning, gorgeous. The room was immaculately clean. The white carpeting all around her room seemed to not have a stain or discoloration anywhere, no evidence of anypony even living in the bright space. The shelves where the princess' private collection of tomes were neatly organized, coded to specific genres, colors, and authors the way Celestia would want them to be. Her own large, circular bed, adorned with purple satin sheets, might have been ironed, the spread was so even, and the pillows were equal in texture and distance from one another.

At this sight, Luna made a small frown. It meant something troubling to her. First off, the maid ponies would have only been by in the early morning after Celestia's departure to the throne room, which would mean she had not been in the room at all, or not long, since the beginning of the day. Where could she possibly be now?

Luna took it upon herself to command the guards on their next, slightly unorthodox, move.

"My loyal guards, both of you shall return to stand at attention at the door to my bed chambers and wait for my arrival. I will query the rest of the palace servants as to the whereabouts of Princess Celestia."

One of the identical guard ponies gave a quizzical grimace to the princess.

"...but Princess Luna, we were ordered to..."

Luna was never one for back-talk from her servants. The nerve of this pegasus for questioning her order! She gave him a cold stare, to which he immediately hushed. She turned her head slightly in annoyance as the guard started to shake under the gesture. The princess gave him a sharp repeat of her last order, the stress making her revert back to her archaic voice patterns.

"We will not accept this insolence. Return to our bed chamber door at once, and do not move from thy spot unless we, and we alone, give thee permission to do so!"

Although there was no screaming or physical violence involved in this tirade, the guards didn't feel lucky enough to overstep their bounds tonight, giving quick bows and running like their lives depended on it. Luna's stare softened and she huffed to herself dejectedly.

"Honestly, Celestia should be more stringent on royal decorum. In the old days, this kind of scene would not have transpired."

Now that she was alone, she could ask more of the castle's occupants without being unduly hassled or announced by the guards. Closing her sister's door behind her, she trotted off down the halls in search of other servants to interrogate.

Her brief search found her strolling into the kitchens, where various chefs were hard at work, no doubt preparing the nightly meal for the royal sisters. Luna could smell the aroma of tasty dishes being concocted, some of them almost done. She was so looking forward to tonight.

"Excuse me, young chef..." somehow, within the pandemonium, the princess tracked down and singled out one of the on-duty staff. The member in question, a sea-foam green-colored unicorn bowed to his princess swiftly, not having noticed her surprising presence in the palace's busy kitchen.

"Oh, Your Majesty," he genuflected with his front hooves splayed out, "we were unaware that you would be dining at this hour! Please forgive our error in scheduling!"

Luna told him to rise, "I and Princess Celestia will not be eating just yet, do not worry. I only come to ask where she might have gone, if you have any information on the matter."

The cook visibly loosened at the calm words, trying to recall, with some haste, anything he might have heard about where Celestia could've gone. A light bulb seemed to come on in his head when he smiled and spoke again.

"Oh yes, I do remember hearing something. The head chef told all of us that the princess had a special guest come in from somewhere, around Canterlot, if I'm not mistaken. Princess Celestia said that she and him were going to be discussing a pressing issue, and not to disturb them for any reason."

Now Luna was worried. Was this "pressing issue" going to be an all-night thing, ruining their ability to see one another tonight for more than a few minutes? Why didn't Celestia tell her she was having somepony over for something like this? What would be more important than spending the night with your sister whom you don't get to see that often, and why can't anypony disturb them?

Luna's voice cracked a little as her disappointment was evident in her whole demeanor.

"D...did you happen to hear about WHERE they would be meeting in?"

The stallion thought for a moment, a hoof pressed against his lips in deep concentration. The brightening of his eyes showed his knowledge. Luna leaned in with anxious anticipation.

"The head chef told us, since we'd need to know which room not to barge into, that Celestia and this mystery pony would be in the room right above the kitchens here, on the third floor..."

"...I thank you, my loyal servant. I will get to the bottom of this at once."

The apprentice bowed once again while the princess turned toward the staircase, getting back to work with his questioning done.

As the dark mare ascended the flight of stairs to the next level of the palace, her own diamond hoof-steps rang in her ears with a light, hollowed out clink. Any sounds from servants on either level within earshot were nothing but muddled noise to Luna now. Even as it took a few minutes to register at all as a possibility in her mind, she had a very bad feeling about all of this.

Why? Probably because the night was ruined now that they would have to wait until tomorrow night. Unlike Luna, who wasn't busy most of the night at all, unfortunately, Celestia was busy from the first minute she woke up on nine out of ten dawns, and Luna would have to go to sleep without more than a few minutes with her beloved sister. It was the whole reason these times were precious to her, as they were the only consistent ones they had to fully enjoy each others company.

Though, Luna could not bring herself to admit to the other reason this was so troubling, one that she feared the most, but could not spit out the words, terrified of the notion...

Now, her legs began to shake, not with excitement, but with dread. She had walked up the stairs to the next level and came to the room she was certain the young colt was referring to. One thing Luna did not like was the sparse giggles coming from behind the cheap, wooden door with "330" in fancy, gold numbers on it. One voice was undoubtedly her sister, while the other...she hadn't quite heard yet. What could they have been doing in there anyway? This was a room for teaching classes, not entertaining dignitaries. That could just as easily be done in the throne room, with everypony in attendance to witness it.

A needle felt like it was going through her chest as she heard her sister let out a...moan...

"Oh, that's it, just like that!"

The dark alicorn could hardly breathe as she gasped with her eyes wide open in anguish. There was indeed something going on in there, and it was not a professional, official audience by any standard she had ever known. More spikes drove into her punctured heart as the wet sounds of smacking and a lustful chorus of breaths and sighs filled her tortured ears, sounds that she only wished to hear on the off chance that she was completely wrong about the whole situation, and that there was some kind of snack being shared between the two civilized debaters.

When those did not stop, having escalated since she arrived, Luna could feel her lungs burning for air as she dared not make too loud a noise or impede her listening. She could only feel pain, stronger than any she had felt in at least a thousand years. Soon, the creeping feelings of sorrow, and, swimming to the forefront, anger started to moisten the dry wide eyes, some beginning to fall to the ground.

"...She's...your sister...Luna," her crumbling voice tried to reason with herself, getting lost in the raw emotion, "...just...be...happy for her! It is not...proper...to feel...such a way...about one's...sister..."

She could hardly finish her inward admonishment before she choked on the last word, silently crying on the floor. It felt just like those days, a millennium prior, when she thought that nopony cared about the night sky, her livelihood, or the moon, arguably a close personal friend. A bitter weight settled into her aching chest as she relived the feelings of hopelessness, being unloved, and worse of all, jealousy toward her sister. Though...far more gut-wrenching by comparison... was the jealousy toward whomever was on the other side of that door, bonding with her sister in a way that Luna wished so fervently to, but could never gain the courage to admit, frightened by how disgusted Celestia might be that her flesh and blood had those thoughts about her.

It enraged her, the inequity of the whole situation. Why did she have to feel this way about the only pony she had ever been close to, the only one to always be there for her, and they just HAD to be sisters? It was no small feat to pine for a sibling for a millennium or two and stifle that incestuous love despite the agony of longing. If only they had not been related by blood, it would make everything so much easier. Maybe then, SHE would be the one in that room, giving her sister her body, heart, and soul. That was the cruel irony, and the focal point of her present anger, they could share anything together, but not what Luna wanted to share the most.

The noises from the other side of the door kept on, oblivious to Luna's inner torment. This only made her rising fury boil, her teeth gritting through the blinding tears. Somepony in the heavens delighted in her misery, having set her up for this heartache. She crunched her hooves into the solid palace ground, trying to get rid of the itching rage at the gods that made them siblings, instead of potential lovers, even "potential" would've been an improvement. She felt the stubborn, undeniable urge to take what was hers and hers alone. She had done it throughout her own life anyway, the best example was turning into Nightmare Moon to make her ungrateful subjects suffer, why stop now? She stood with sparks dancing in her eyes, her horn glowing of its own accord. A few tears scattered to make way for the dominant emotion to take their place.

"I don't care what Equestrian law, or anypony else thinks! If I cannot love my sister the way I wish, then no one will!"

She turned on her hooves toward the door she was momentarily curled up in front of in weakness. She would not be weak about this anymore. Whatever was on the other side, she had to face it. She had to show Celestia, her "playmate", and all of Equestria how passionately she yearned for her sister, no matter what.

She threw the door open as she fixed her sight on the two. At a long, rectangular table were a pair of seats on the far end, in those seats were the sun princess and an unfamiliar orange coated unicorn stallion with a reddish brown mane and tail. As Luna had feared, the two were locked in a heated embrace, showering each other with moist kisses, completely unaware of anypony even entering the space with them. Had the blue mare not been seething with blind ambition, she would have noted that the stallion was rather dashing. Such a pity...he wouldn't be for long...

Luna's eyes were fully glassed over in white steam, her horn pulsing with an unleashed spell ready to attack. Riding the full adrenaline of the moment, Luna sucked in a massive breath, wavering as the room filled with the venerable princess' deafening voice.

"GET THINE HOOVES OFF OF THY PRINCESS, THOU INSIPID VERMIN!"

Princess Celestia could only sit and blink once, horrified, as a dark purple aura surrounded the stallion in an instant. He widened his eyes in terror as, in the same instant, he was flung into a nearby wall with the power of Luna's magic, shattering parts the stony exterior into crumpled bits. The stallion's right side was red, black, and swollen, seeping blood from some cuts in his shoulder. Before Celestia or the stallion could react further, Luna had already crossed the room, looming over the injured pony with a look in her eyes that spoke death. The unicorn could only cough weakly, staring into the void that had become Luna's gaze.

Pouring every ounce of strength and hatred out that she could, thick, purple strands of her magic wrapped around the legs of the stallion, violently throwing him into the wall on the other side of the room. He made a crash landing to the ground from the wall, two feet above it, after taking out another sizable chunk of stone. His left side was an even more bruised, broken mess, and as he tried to stand and flee, he could only flop back to the ground painfully.

He could do nothing as he was hoisted up and squeezed by his neck. He didn't know how, but this would probably be his last moments in Equestria. He could barely see out of his bulging eyes as the ferocious lunar mare wrenched the life out of him, slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"LUNA, STOP THIS AT ONCE!" her sister screamed for her to let go of the poor pony, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD ARE YOU DOING?"

Celestia nearly lunged at Luna until the darker princess dropped the stallion's unconscious body to the ground and turned to her. The regent of the sun was frightened by the white, burning glare her sister gave her. Only one other time had she seen such malice in a pony, and that was the day she had become Nightmare Moon.

"TAKING BACK WHAT IS OURS!"

To make her point, Luna barreled toward her sister with a malevolent grin, stopping just short of tackling the older sibling. The moon princess possessively thrust her muzzle into Celestia's own, trying to force a passionate kiss with the mare. Celestia's horn started to glow with her bright yellow aura. Before Luna could take the brazen kiss any further, her sister pushed her away roughly with the magical power, zapping her enough to do some significant damage.

With her forelegs nearly sprained from the blast, Luna's eyes started to regain their usual color and her face released its tension. She looked upon Celestia, burning with anger at her sister's violence toward her charge, as well as the assault on her. Her horn continued to glow just in case one shot was not enough.

"Explain yourself, Young Lady!"

As Luna took in the sight of her sister, her absolutely beautiful sister, the rage from before started to abate. Any energy Luna still had could only be spent on sadness. Fresh tears welled up in her teal eyes yet again as she sadly bemoaned.

"...It is so unfair!"

Celestia's brow arched as she took in the crying form of her younger sister. Steadily, without taking her stare off the possible threat, she made her way over to the injured stallion to make sure he would be alright for the moment, trying to simultaneously watch Luna while doing a few minor healing techniques with her magic.

"What is unfair, what are you talking about?"

Luna stood as well as she could on her tired legs, sapped of the momentary boost of adrenaline, facing Celestia and continuing with a sorrowful, uneven voice.

"I could be enamored and intimate with anypony I wanted, except for the one I truly desire. Why must it be that way?"

Through the mask of scolding Celestia put up with the young mare, a hint of knowing regret flashed in her eyes. She had always known that her dear sister was smitten with her. Luna had shown signs of longing for most of their adult lives, and Celestia did everything in her power to discourage the feelings. As much as it pained the white alicorn to spurn her advances, some more bold than others, she simply didn't feel the same way, if the now battered stallion on the floor was any indication.

What's more, Equestria in general frowned upon incestuous relations, even between royalty, various laws prohibited such actions with stern penalties. Celestia did not blame her sister for the way she felt, and was only uncomfortable about it when Luna would react atrociously like this, although those times were few and far between. However, with her own feelings contradicting Luna's, and with the added pressure to uphold the laws of the land, she could not, would not reciprocate them.

Why couldn't they just live as sisters; friends, confidants, family? Why couldn't Luna find romantic satisfaction with somepony else? Then, everything would be so much less complicated. Celestia sighed weakly as she ascertained that the colt would be fine with some medical treatment, not even an emergency at the time, relieved at the outcome. He may have just been hired for some "private fun", but it would not be good if Luna had gravely wounded or killed him.

"Luna...you have to realize that I am unable to return those sentiments. We will always be sisters, and I love you more than the sun in the sky, but I think it's time for you to go out into the world and find another who you can be with in that way."

Celestia's face dropped sadly as Luna pounded the floor with a hoof in front of her, shattering bits of the marble.

"I don't want anypony else, Celestia! I could never share a bond with another as strong as I have with you! Do you not see, we have lost so much in the past that we can never get back! The only ones we have ARE each other, and always will! Equestrian law cannot dictate over us! We will be together for eternity!"

Luna purposefully threw a hoof up and shouted the last statement, followed by the rumble of thunder outside, as if mimicking the princess of the night's resolve. Celestia looked back into her sister's eyes heatedly, intending to rebuke her.

"...My sister, the ponies of Equestria created these laws to be followed, not broken. We are most certainly not above the laws of the land, and can be reprimanded by our subjects for abusing them, or even overthrown if they wish. Would you want that to happen to us?"

Luna gritted her teeth again, every word a shot of contempt at the very same subjects who would dare keep her away from her darling sister.

"...I NEVER agreed to this law, Celestia, and I never will!"

With a heavy heart, tempered with countless centuries of hard leadership, the sun princess took a deep breath, and gave her sister one last order of the night.

"...Return to your chambers at once, Luna, and think about the damage you have done to this poor stallion as well as the ramifications of your refusal to adhere to the laws that we tirelessly uphold! When I am done cleaning up your mess, you will take to the throne for the night!"

Luna growled at the older mare. She despised being ordered around, especially when she felt that she was not in the wrong for her stance. The only thing keeping her from throwing a full out tantrum was that the one she adored so dearly, and the only pony on her royal level, gave the command. This didn't mean her anger was quelled by any means, as she turned abruptly toward the doorway and tore through the palace in furious indignation and heartbreak.

Celestia closed her eyes and shook her head, crestfallen at the turn this night had taken. With a single, stray drop of liquid escaping an eyelid, the alicorn mused to herself quietly:

"...Good night...my baby sister..."

* * *

Update (Aug 4, 2012) - I've still got a second part in progress for this story, just in case anyone was wondering, and it's about 3 or 4 on the priority list, so it's being thought out. This is not the end. Thanks.


End file.
